


Не то

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Lessa (Manhwa), Lessa (Webcomic), Lessa the Crimson Knight (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты хочешь сбежать подальше от этого мира, то не забудь спросить своего спутника – хочет ли он того же</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не то

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на крипи-недельку. День седьмой.

Город расставил ловушки на каждой улице, в каждом переулке. Лесса видел их, и обходил, не попадаясь. Но люди ничего не замечали, и оттого попадались, и невидимые им механизмы срабатывали, и ржавые железные челюсти перекусывали хрупкие тела пополам. Предупреждать было бесполезно: никто не замечал ничего подозрительного до тех пор, пока не встречал ужасную смерть в ловушке. Мир был болен, и Лесса не вызывался быть ему целителем.

В парке было гулять так же опасно, как и повсюду. В парке было даже хуже. Деревья распороли своими голыми темными ветвями небо. Опавшая листва зловеще перекатывалась по перекрученной дороге. Люди умирали повсеместно – кто–то в одиночестве, кто–то – сразу в компании. Жизнь покидала людей внезапно – вот они шли куда–то, и неожиданно падали на тротуар, руль автомобиля или мимо барных стоек. Сначала Лесса спешил подойти, чтобы измерить пульс этим несчастным, спустя несколько дней только вздыхал и проходил мимо. Свинцово–серое небо хлестало мир бесконечными потоками дождей, и ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло. 

Лесса говорил об этом Аресу, но тот отмахивался, игнорируя то, что у д–людей появился соперник в охоте за душами, и который принял вид города.

– Ты не чувствуешь, как здесь стало невыносимо? – раз за разом спрашивал Лесса у Ареса, и ответом ему была одна и та же реакция:

– Здесь так было всегда, – пожимал плечами Арес. 

Переубедить его в чем–либо не удалось Лессе и за тысячу лет, что уж говорить о нескольких неделях. Лесса устал говорить, и решил действовать.

Но было что–то, что он упустил. Город нес смерть, и это было очевидно – для Лессы, не для всех, но предательства Ареса Лесса не ожидал. Да, отношения между ними становились все холоднее, и Арес отдалялся с пугающей скоростью, но это… 

Лесса переживал, недоумевал, злился и наконец пришел к мысли о том, что воскрешать Ареса ему не стоило, а теперь еще не поздно было все исправить, отправив Ареса на тот свет своими руками. Мысль эта была больной и пугающе–реальной: другого выхода Лесса не видел. Думать об этом было тяжело, и в глубине души Лесса не был уверен, что сможет убить Ареса. Арес ведь только предал его, но не пытался убить… или пытался? Обида Лессы была огромной и горькой, как Луна.

Все время казалось, что уже поздно. Все неизбежно скатывалось к самому фатальному варианту. Город щелкал пастью за спиной Ареса, и было понятно, отчего он так небрежно относился к этой угрозе: город не был соперником, а был сподвижником.

Сила Ареса увеличилась многократно, и в ней утонула смуглота его кожи и золото его глаз; такие мелочи по сравнению с неимоверным могуществом. Рука Лессы осыпалась пеплом, и Арес стоял над ним, и, похоже, по–настоящему собирался покончить со всем этим. 

До этого Лесса тешил себя пустым оптимизмом и еще немного – тем, что все сложится не так, все будет исправлено, а жертв будет как можно меньше. Но улицы были завалены трупами и несбывшимися надеждами, и над всем этим стоял Арес, и он по–настоящему собирался стать владыкой этого мира.

Рейнольд Баргер полностью превратился в марионетку Ра, и потерял в божественном огне разум и волю, и волна огня грозила накрыть Ареса и спалить его дотла вместе с его короной и честолюбивыми планами. Лесса видел, как Арес выставляет барьеры, и как они все сгорают. В воздухе невыносимо воняло паленой плотью. Огонь жег всех.

Исход был таким скорым. Лесса подобрался к Аресу – последние силы, последний рывок, так неудобно с одно рукой – и схватил его за руку, и зажмурился, и потащил за собой. Последний щит Ареса треснул, не выдерживая напора огня, и Лесса увлек его за собой – сквозь плоть миров, подальше от обезумевшего Рано, подальше от этого всего вообще.

Арес так просто принимать происходящее не собирался.

– Куда, куда ты меня тянешь?! 

– Подальше от смерти.

– А у меня ты спросил? Да стой же ты!

Лесса остановился, оглядываясь. Волосы Ареса были опалены, один из рогов – обломан, и он был зол – невероятно, неимоверно зол.

– Миров очень много. Наш был не единственным. 

– Почему ты никогда раньше об этом не говорил? И я предал тебя, и чуть не убил. Я пытался скормить тебя городу. Отрекся от тебя!

– Но ты мог умереть! – простонал Лесса. – Понимаешь ты, или нет? Какое значение имеет все то, что было, перед таким будущим? Ты мог исчезнуть насовсем!

– Тебе–то какое дело, есть я или нет? Тебе всегда было все равно!

– Ты опять ничего не понял, Арес.

– А ты опять ничего не объяснил.

– Твоя гордыня затуманила тебе и разум, и взор!

– Моя гордыня? – неожиданно тихо сказал Арес. – Моя гордыня? – повторил он. – Да что тебе до нее? – Арес схватил Лессу за плечи, впился пальцами в его разодранное, покореженное тело, и Лесса охнул от боли, и перед глазами все потемнело, и голос Ареса едва доносился до него, но ранил так, словно вместо слов Арес вонзал в Лессу нож – без устали, раз за разом.

– Да, это моя гордыня, моя собственная! Ты спустился на эту землю, и эту чертову прорву лет хотел меня переделать! Даже если я глуп – что тебе до этого? Оставь мне мою глупость и мою гордыню!

– Это же убивает тебя, – тоскливо прошептал Лесса.

– Моя смерть – моя проблема, – отрезал Арес. – Я мучаю тебя, ты мучаешь меня, и этому нет конца! Я так долго все это планировал, а ты все испортил!

– Я испортил? – потрясенно выдохнул Лесса. – Ты, неблагодарный! Рейнольд сошел с ума, и огонь Ра спалил этот мир полностью! Дотла! И ты бы сгорел вместе с ним, а не стал бы его богом! Арес, еще не поздно…

– Не поздно для чего? Ты думаешь, что сможешь изменить меня, сделать таким, каким тебе нравится, наплевать на все то, что я чувствую?! Да черта с два!

– Но, Арес… если бы мы смогли сбежать подальше от этого мира…

– И что? Что дальше? Найти новый мир, без людей, где ты будешь читать мне проповеди, а я буду ползать перед тобой на коленях? Мир, в котором не будет никаких душ, и я подохну от старости?

– Это же…

– И в этом каком–то мире, – неумолимо продолжал Арес, не слушая слабых возражений, – я опять буду спрашивать тебя раз за разом, о чем ты думаешь, а ты будешь молчать или говорить, что я слишком глуп, чтобы понять? Знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю? Пойду найду какой–нибудь мир и завоюю его, и никто мне не помешает, даже ты! И вообще – что ты знаешь о смерти, если ты никогда не умирал?!

Ноги не держали Лессу, и он сел у тонкой грани между мирами, не находя новых слов для того, чтобы переубедить Ареса. Это было невозможно, и Лесса проигрывал, и все было так, как сказал ему Ра, и невозможно было что–то изменить.

– Почему? – тихо спросил он, и слезы потекли по его щекам. – Арес, ну почему? Зачем тебе это все?

– Я никогда не пытался переделать тебя, – хмуро бросил Арес, отвернувшись. – Так неужели ты считаешь, что раз ты бог, то можешь ломать меня в угоду себе? Но я теперь тоже почти бог, и скоро я буду не просто богом, застрявшим с тобой здесь и в невыносимом прошлом, а богом в собственном мире. Прощай, Лесса. Надеюсь, в новом дивном мире мы не встретимся. Ищи себе нового человека, который будет рад в угоду тебе отказаться от себя.

– Но мне не нужен другой, – прошептал Лесса.

Арес пробил ладонью тонкую плоть первого попавшегося мира и, отогнув трепещущие края в стороны, протиснулся в него. С тихим шелестом рана мира затянулась, и не осталось никаких следов. Лесса тяжело привалился плечом к тонкой грани мира и закрыл глаза. Кажется, ему в самом деле скоро предстояло узнать, умирают ли боги, и как мучительно это – умирать в одиночестве.


End file.
